1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical equipment and, more particularly, to junction assemblies. The disclosed concept also relates to wiring devices such as, for example, receptacles for junction assemblies.
2. Background Information
Electrical equipment, such as receptacles, switches, or other wiring devices, are commonly employed in residential, commercial, and industrial applications. Typically, in order to install such electrical equipment in suitable enclosures, significant labor time is required. For example, known receptacles commonly employ numerous screws or other similar fasteners in order to be secured within an enclosure. In order to install and remove the receptacle from the enclosure, the fasteners must be removed. Further disadvantages include the risk of loss of the fasteners as well as the use of additional separate tools to install and remove the fasteners.
There is thus room for improvement in junction assemblies and in wiring devices therefor.